


Puppy Love

by FeelsandFandoms



Series: 2014 Fic-Tac-Toe [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2014 Holiday Fic-Tac-Toe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine surprises Percy with an early Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darth_morgana (Alrix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrix/gifts).



> This for my brother who wanted something with Gwaine/Percival. I hope you like it!
> 
> This was also written for [Merlin Writer's](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/) Holiday Fic-Tac-Toe Challenge. This is for the picture prompt of "two puppies wearing Santa hats". My card can be found [here](http://feelsandfandoms.livejournal.com/12123.html).

It was Christmas Eve and like everyone else, Gwaine was rushing around the city to make sure he had everything he needed for Percy's gift. He'd been planning this for months sure he wouldn't mess it up. He glanced back at the two puppies in his back seat and smiled. Granted, he only intended to get one but he couldn't separate the two siblings when he saw them. He hoped Percy wouldn't mind. 

Gwaine was glad Percy was still away when he returned home. He carried the crate with the puppies inside first and then took a couple of trips to get everything in. He let the puppies out to roam around their new home while he set up their supplies.

It was a couple of hours later when Gwaine received a text from Percy letting him know he was on his way home. Thankfully the puppies had recently fallen asleep in their bed together so Gwaine was able to put the little Santa hats he'd bought them on. He snapped a picture of them on his phone before sending a text to his boyfriend letting him know he had a surprise waiting for him at home.

When Gwaine heard the door open, he jumped up from the couch and motioned for Percy to be quiet. Percy looked at him confused. "What's going on, Gwaine?" He asked as he walked toward him and leaned down to give him a peck on the lips

"You know how a few months ago you talked about wanting a dog?" Percy nodded. As Gwaine opened his mouth, one of the puppies walked around the couch and barked at them, Santa hat still in place. 

Percy's eyes widened and the biggest smile spread across his face. "You actually got me a puppy?" he asked as he approached the little one. He knealed down in front of him and started to pet him.

"Well, I had planned to adopt one but..." he trailed off as the sister joined them to see where her brother went. 

"Two puppies?" Percy asked, not taking his eyes off of them. 

Gwaine took a couple of steps to be closet to them. "When I saw both of them, I couldn't split them up so I got both. I hope that's not a problem. I already stopped at the pet store and had someone help me get all of the necessary items for take care of puppies."  
Percy rose from the floor with a puppy in each hand and turned to Gwaine. "Of course it's not a problem. I already love them and I would have gotten them both if it was up to me. Though it will take more work with two puppies but I think we can handle it."

"That's a relieve. I was a little worried you wouldn't be happy with two."

"So what are their names?"

"Since we're such nerds, I named them Luke and Leia."  
"Those are perfect names. Can I see what you bought for them?"

Percy followed Gwaine back toward the tree where everything was spread out. He gently placed Luke and Leia back into their bed and looked at what items, which ranged from toys to training books to their collars with engraved tags on them. They each took one and slipped them onto the appropriate puppy. 

Percy hadn't stopped smiling the whole time. He looked at Gwaine and said, "Thank you so much. This puts my present for you to shame." 

Gwaine shrugged. "I just wanted to make you happy." 

Percy placed a hand on Gwaine's cheek and leaned in, kissing him deeply. Gwaine wrapped his arms around his neck but before they could do more, they heard a loud bang and jerked apart. They looked to see the bed was empty and both puppies were nowhere to be seen. 

"Let the fun begin," Percy said as they stood up to search for the puppies.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://buckypendragon.tumblr.com/) for more Merlin related stuff.


End file.
